Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band saw machine, and more particularly to a double-saw band saw machine and a method for using the same.
Description of the Prior Art
Band saw machines are used to cut metal, stone or wood into desired shapes for easy transportation.
A conventional band saw machine generally comprises: a base with a work surface, a saw stable which is mounted on the base in a manner that the saw table is horizontally slidable and spanned between two sides of the base, a band saw which is disposed on the saw table in a manner that the band saw is capable of moving in a vertical direction and includes a band saw blade. An object to be sawn is placed on the work surface, and the saw table moves horizontally and the band saw moves vertically to saw the object.
However, the conventional band saw machine is provided with only a single band saw blade, therefore, the sawing efficiency of a single band saw blade is relatively low. Furthermore, the single band saw blade needs to be replaced at a relatively short interval as compared to a double-saw band saw machine.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.